<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petit Prince by AllenKune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745178">Petit Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune'>AllenKune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Français | French, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regagnant son lit avec son petit, Thorax fut heureux de pouvoir retrouver les couvertures encore chaudes. </p><p>Un truc que j'ai écrit pour la nuit du FoF. Une rare paire avec l'envie de faire un hybride poney/changelin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thorax/Sunburst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petit Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Une petite rare paire, encore une fois j'aime innover dans le yaoi de la série. Je doit d'ailleurs terminer une autre fanfiction sur une autre rare paire gay.<br/>Je participe d'ailleurs à des défis d'écriture, la plupart sont sur le discord "Le petit Salon d'Ecriture". Je vous laisse une petite invitation si jamais vous voulez nous rejoindre et faire des folies ! <a href="https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag"> Petite invitation </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Les nuits étaient froides dans la ruche des changelins, mais les changelins avaient la chance de pouvoir se blottir dans leur lit pour un repos bien mérité. Les journées étaient plus épuisantes qu'on ne pouvait le penser dans l'empire changelin. Chaque soir les familles se retrouvaient, fatiguées comme n'importe quel autre peuple. Le soir, chacun se glissait dans son lit, certains ayant la chance de partager son lit avec l'être aimé. Thorax avait la chance de pouvoir lui aussi partager son lit avec quelqu'un, avec un poney d'Equestria. Quelque chose, qu'il y a quelques années encore, il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il serait resté davantage au lit avec son compagnon si un pleur n'avait pas résonné dans la chambre du Roi des changelins. </p><p>Thorax se leva, encore somnolant. Ses sabots résonnèrent un instant sur le sol avant qu'il ne déploie ses ailes pour se précipiter vers son petit. La petite créature reposait dans son berceau, ses grands yeux violets comme son père arrêtant de pleurer en voyant enfin quelqu'un s'intéresser à lui. Le petit prince ressemblait beaucoup à un changelin, si ce n'était sa belle crinière et sa queue, oranges avec ses mèches vertes, le tout sur un petit corps entre l'orange et le rose saumon qui possédait une petite corne mignonne de changelin. Seul l'avenir pourrait dire à quoi ressemblera le petit hybride une fois adulte.</p><p>Le roi attrapa son enfant, le berçant lentement entre ses sabots pour laisser au petit hybride la chance de retourner au pays des rêves. Le petit garçon ferma ses yeux, tout en se blottissant contre le torse de père. Spike et Starlight l'avaient prévenu qu'un enfant n'était pas de tout repos. Thorax ne pouvais néanmoins pas regretter une seule seconde d'avoir Sunrise avec lui. Même s’il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de dormir avec ses parents depuis quelque temps.</p><p>Regagnant son lit avec son petit, Thorax fut heureux de pouvoir retrouver les couvertures encore chaudes. Le changelin se glissa dans le lit, laissant le petit Sunrise se tourner vers le poney roux qui ouvrit un œil en sentant le petit poney dans le lit.</p><p>Il sourit, épuisé par le travail et ses recherches sur la magie des changelins pour changer de forme. En voyant son second père, le petit poussa un rire et rampa vers lui pour jouer avec la barbiche de Sunburst, une autre de ses lubies qui faisait rire les amis du couple.</p><p>Lentement le calme revint dans la chambre, les deux adultes dormant paisiblement tendit que le petit hybride observait avec grand intérêt les murs. Cela promettait à son oncle préféré Spike une dure journée de baby-sitting pour le dragon si le jeune enfant ne se décidait pas à dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>